My Life In The Cyber World
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Hey! Name's Haruno Sakura. I'm 16. I have emerald eyes and waist-long pink hair. I'm a teenager with lots of friends and a daring attitude that... dare I say it, draws people in! I have a blog too underneath the name Hikari-chan. Discontinued.


**My Life In The Cyber World**

**A/N: Heyas!! So, since I changed my pen name, I decided I should start a new story! So without adieu, I present to you, My Life In The Cyber World.**

**Summary: Hey! Name's Haruno Sakura. I'm 16. I have emerald eyes and waist-long pink hair. I'm a teenager with lots of friends and a daring attitude that... dare I say it, draws people in! I have a blog too underneath the name Hikari-chan. You probably think I'm innocent like all those people out there, but I'm not! So one day, I meet this totally sweet guy online!! What do you think?**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Him**

Hey! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 and I live in Japan. I have emerald eyes and waist-long pink hair. I live alone in my, erm, 4 story house and go to Suna High. My best friend? Sabaku no Temari and her slightly perverted brother Kankuro. Oh, and of course Panda-chan! He's kinda cute but has a temper sometimes. I should know... Anyways, they are protective of me and I have no idea why.

So, some other stuff about me, but not a lot. **(A/N: It'll ruin the story. winkwink)** My parents are sucessful people in their line of work. Anyways, I have an awesome, coughpopularcough blog called well... you'll find out later. My email is LeafPetals. Well, that's the one I use to talk to friends and classmates, but I have another one. My newest email is CrimsonPetalInTheSunset. I use it to talk to people I have NEVER met before.

Username: LeafPetals

Password:

LOGIN

--

LeafPetals has entered the Info Booth

So, let me explain about the Info Booth. Basically, it's a page that comes up when you login. You can see the Status of your friends and a personal message if you've been on the site long enough.

Click. Click. And in I went to talk to my friends, the Sabaku siblings **(A/N: SaSi a.k.a. SASSY!! I'm such a dork...)**.

Private Chatroom

**Lil-Blondie:** So? O, hi Saku!

**Hip Hop Puppet:** Yo!

**SandyPanda:** Hello.

**LeafPetals:** heyz Tem, puppy-chan, panda-chan!

**SandyPanda:** Don't call me that. Why did you create this account?

**HipHopPuppet:** Don't call meh 'puppy-chan'!!

**Lil-Blondie:** Cuz' ur anti-social, gaara!

**LeafPetals:** Yup! Tem's rite, panda-chan!

**SandyPanda:** ...

**HipHopPuppet:** W/E. I G2G eat. L8rz.

HipHopPuppet has left the chatroom

**Lil-Blondie:** sighs He 8 2 hrs ago

**SandyPanda:** I think he's just sulking because the girl he likes is dating somebody.

**LeafPetals:** GASP PANDA-CHAN! ur spreading rumors?! My innocent panda-chan!! RUINED!! RUINED I TELL YOU!! Wat have u done w/gaara?

**Lil-Blondie:** Where's my silent + innocent brother?

**SandyPanda:** Oo...bye.

SandyPanda has left the chatroom

**Lil-Blondie:** ... I'm gonna check on them.. mayb 1 is suffering from heartbreak & 1 from amnesia

**LeafPetals:** rite, cya 2mrow skool! Can't believe its last wk of skool!

**Lil-Blondie:** I no! Cya!

Lil-Blondie has left the chatroom

LeafPetals has left the chatroom

I sighed and logged out.

Username: LeafPetals

LOGOUT

--

I looked down the corner of my laptop screen.

7:39 PM

'So it's only 7. I guess I'll talk to some people.'

Username: CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset

Password:

LOGIN

--

CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset has entered the Info Booth

_**ChatRandom Selection**_

It searched and then stopped, redirecting me to a chatroom for 2.

**ScarletteEyesInTheSunrise:** Hello. I suppose ur going 2 tell me ur hot, sexy and have the body of a model?

**CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset:** I TOTALLY DO NOT!! Y? R u some stalker who knows me?? Why do ppl alwayz tell meh that? Even if i do, which i don't, i wouldn't say so. That is so juvenille of ppl 2 _assume_

**ScarletteEyesInTheSunrise:** Ur interesting

I sweatdropped at his comment.

**CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset:** um, thx?

**SEITS:** Srry bout that, I was listening to a song.

**CPITS:** Oh, what? My fav song rite now is All The Way Around by Ali Lohan.

**SEITS:** Curious by Danny Fernandes

**CPITS:** My best friend, well 1 of them made me sing a sample of the song solo.. Ya wanna hear?

**SEITS:** k

Download File

YES NO

-- --

Downloading File

OPEN

--

I'm guessing he pressed the open button, because people usually do.

ScarlettEyesInTheSunrise is now playing CuriousVocals.K.S.S.mp3

**SEITS:** Ur good singing

**CPITS:** Thx, um.. wat can i call u?

**SEITS:** Daisuke

**CPITS:** ok, Daisuke-kun!! u can call me Hikari!

**SEITS:** so, how old r u?

**CPITS:** 15, u?

**SEITS:** bit older then u. 16

**CPITS:** wow, i thought u'd be something of the sort

**SEITS:** correct, Hikari-san

**CPITS:** its Hikari-CHAN!

**SEITS:** lol. Hikari-CHAN

**CPITS:** Sheesh. XD Let's play a game, Dai-kun!

**SEITS:** alrite

**CPITS:** its called questions. I'll ask first.

**SEITS:** continue

**CPITS:** wat's ur fav color?

**SEITS:** scarlett. U?

**CPITS:** tat counts as ur question!! and.. pink and crimson are tied! Fav food? (i like sushi!)

**SEITS:** onigiri. Fav artist of all time?

**CPITS:** well.. artist is Elise Estrada!! Shannaro!! group would TOTALLY be Girlicious!! Ur current fav?

**SEITS:** all time would be Justin Timberlake. Current is Akon. u?

**CPITS:** um.. Vanessa Hudgens

**SEITS:** the one dating Zac Efron.. yeah.. Fav actress/actor?

**CPITS:** eh... Tom Cruise and Angelina Jolie.

**SEITS:** Same, except without angelina and with Jessica Alba

**CPITS:** What!! W/E. Fav band?

**SEITS:** Sum 41

**CPITS:** Simple Plan. Dey rock out loud!

**SEITS:** lol. N e siblings?

**CPITS:** no. Only child. '''''''''''

**SEITS:** oic. I have a younger brother.

**CPITS:** cool

**SEITS:** where do u live?

**CPITS:** Suna, u?

**SEITS:** Konoha

**CPITS:** i saw pics of konoha b4. Its beautiful. Fav book series?

**SEITS:** i'd say Icha Icha Paradise

**CPITS:** HENTAI!! BCH SLAPS YOU

**SEITS:** j/k. Harry Potter. I guess. **(A/N: I love the series!! The Deathly Hallows book, I finished in 6 hours!! I totally should concentrate more on reading. But i was eating while doind that so... hehe... i think it shoulda been 5 & ½ hrs.**

CPITS: I like tat 2! but artemis fowl is really good.

**SEITS:** u have a bf?

**CPITS:** i havent dated since i was 14 and a half.. this baka cheated on me with this whre.. do U have a gf?

**SEITS:** no. Not interested in ne1 rite now. I dumped the last gurl. She was all b!tchy and whined all the time

CrimsonPetals is playing Vanessa Hudgens- Papercut.mp3

**CPITS:** oh. So do u have a part time job?

**SEITS:** no.. im rich.. but sometimes i still go working with some friends in a school gang im involved from.

**CPITS:** oh. Omoshiroi! I model occasionally for some mags, work as cashier if im bored and i partly own a store at da local mall.

**SEITS:** you model?

**CPITS:** sometimes... yea. um.. well. Nice talking 2 u. its 9:30 PM at suna rite now. TTYT?

**SEITS:** its also 9:30 PM rite now. Ill add u 2 my friends list. bi

**CPITS:** kkz. Bye!

CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset has left the chatroom

ScarlettEyesInTheSunrise has left the chatroom

Username: CrimsonPetalsInTheSunset

LOGOUT

--

I logged off and also shut down my laptop quickly.

SHUTDOWN

--

I yawned wearily after I took a shower and put on PJs.

I set the alarm clock for 7 AM and quickly fell asleep.

'Daisuke sounds like a nice guy...'

**A/N: How was that?? That was.. let's see... 1101 words and also 6 pages!! Definitely a new record... for me of course!! winkwink also, the meeting in person between ItaSaku comes l8r!**

**Please review!!**

**You get cookies... scratch that.. lemonade!!**

**/ /**

**/ /**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**


End file.
